


Qui Aime Bien Châtie Bien

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 4 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, M/M, POV Kuroko Tetsuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:"And after all, everyone needs a few flaws to make them real."— Helen Simonson, Major Pettigrew’s Last Stand "





	Qui Aime Bien Châtie Bien

**Author's Note:**

> For lunsy on Dreamwidth.
> 
> I just love KagaKuro

There were few things Tetsuya hated about his boyfriend of five years. Firstly, the man was insanely tall. It might have seemed trivial to others, but from his 170 centimeters, which was perfectly respectable for a Japanese man he might add, being towered over by most of his friends was fine albeit a bit annoying, but by his boyfriend it was ultimate treason. Objectively, he knew that Taiga-kun was as helpless about his height as he was about his own but he somehow had to vent about their difficulty to set up their shared condo in those circumstances, and even the tall man had started complaining about hurting his neck and back whenever they kiss.  
Secondly, he was amazing at basketball. He had always been aware of that and the knowledge both irritated and aroused him to no end. Every match won equalled to a celebration of their own and while it was incredibly physiologically satisfying, he could never help a pang from the fact that they hadn’t won by playing together.  
He was also way too kind, although in this case, naive would be more accurate. A centipede wouldn’t have enough fingers to count the times Taiga-kun had come home later than expected because of some fans or even strangers on the streets. He understood and ultimately loved this side of him but he always got a little cranky when they started shortening or even interfering their alone time. He was a bit ashamed to admit he had scared or even threatened the more persistent and creepy of them away, though if there’s one thing he _did_ take pride in is that he never heard from them again.  
  
“Dude, are you seriously writing in the limited time that I have visiting you in America ?”  
  
Tetsuya looked up at his guest.  
  
“Sorry, but I’m almost done.”  
  
“What’s so important anyway ?”  
  
Without a word, he handed Ogiwara the notepad he had been scribbling on. His childhood friend ran his eyes on it quickly.  
  
“Is this how you plan on proposing ? Because that’s mean even for you.”  
  
“Correction. _Taiga-kun_ is proposing. Next week at dinner after the Ceremony where he will be awarded the NBA Sportsmanship Award for his integrity during the games.”  
  
“How do you even know that ?”  
  
“We live together and Taiga-kun is terrible at keeping secrets. That’s actually default number 4. ”  
  
Ogiwara nodded.  
  
“Yeah, that sounds about right.”  
  
As he was suddenly reminded of it, he looked down at the notepad.  
  
“So, what’s that for ?”  
  
Tetsuya held out his hand and started scribbling a bit more once it was back in his hands. A hint of a smile appeared at the corner of his lips.  
  
“My response speech.”  
  
Ogiwara shook his head.  
  
“You’re evil, that sounds like a challenge letter. Also, I don’t care about your weird good-looking basketball playing crew, I call dibs on being your Best Man.”  
  
Tetsuya looked to stare at him dead in the eyes.  
  
“Only if you help me with this.”  
  
His friend sighed.  
  
“You’re terrible, I hope Kagami knows what he’s getting himself into.”  
  
Tetsuya chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
